


Scandalous

by Medie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim never understood *those* couples, the ones that snuck off together during work, she does now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doggett Manwhore Challenge

Kimberly Cook wasn't a woman who engaged in idle gossip. She didn't engage in gossip of any kind, actually; working for Walter Skinner put her in close proximity to the favorite victims of the Bureau's grapevine. From Mulder and Scully to Doggett and Reyes and everyone in between, she had learned that the only thing the other administrative assistants truly wanted from her at the 'water cooler' was what she had seen and overheard that was especially juicy. Because with the X-Files and anyone connected to it, everything was especially juicy and they all wanted to hear *everything*.

But, even though she didn't engage in it, she often heard it. One perennial favorite, only marginally related to the X-Files, was who was involved with who and which couples were so hot and heavy as to be unable to keep their hands off each other even at work. Though unsurprised, Kim had always been slightly annoyed by the fact that two professionals couldn't keep their hormones under control long enough to get through eight hours. After all, didn't they *know* their every move was being watched, noted, and probably recorded for the sake of posterity?

She'd never understood why they did it and yet, here she was pressed up against the wall of the X-Files office, John Doggett's lips doing the most wicked things to her neck while her body was pressed up against the very obvious evidence of further delights to come.

Kim gasped when he smiled against her throat, whispering her name and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. A delicious thrill raced through her body, whether it was the result of his ministrations or his breath on her, she didn't know. Truth was, she didn't care.

"The door..." She managed to choke out in a half moan as John's hands found their way beneath her blouse and slid up her back, intent on the clasp of her bra.

"Locked," he mumbled, nipping at her ear.

"Work..."

"Lunch."

"Mm..'kay." Kim was vaguely aware of the rustle of clothing and then she was being lifted, hands that had been rather mercilessly teasing her breasts moved down now to cup her legs, guiding them around his waist, his body sliding leisurely into hers.

She moaned again, a low, heated sound which snaked through the room until it had permeated everything. Trusting him to hold her, she let go and gloried in the sensations of his body moving in, against, and around hers.

John pressed his face into the soft skin of her neck, his forehead just beneath her ear, his breath coming in hot bursts across her throat. She could feel his groans of pleasure reverberate from his body into hers as they moved in the frantic pace only produced when there was a danger of being caught. It was near desperation that pushed them closer and closer to climax until Kim couldn't hold it back any longer and gave in.

The loud cry of pleasure she would have released was swallowed when Doggett's mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply. What had been a near shout emerged as a muffled whimper but the volume had little in common with the impact. Kim's eyes squeezed shut, her hands grasping at the material of his shirt, fisting the material, and her body pushing forward against his.

John stumbled a little and turned, walking on unsteady legs to his desk where he sat on the edge, his hands gripping her hips as he rested his head on her chest. "Think Skinner knows?" He asked, his voice huskier than usual, melting what little self-control Kim had left to her. "'Bout us?"

"He knows," she managed, finding her voice again. "Sending me down here with that file? He knows."

"That his way of givin' us his blessing?" he asked, lips finding her jawline.

Kim gasped, forgetting for a moment he'd asked her a question, coherent thought being chased right out of her mind by his mouth. "Mmm..probably."

"Think he'll be askin' my intentions next?"

An image appeared in her mind and she laughed aloud. "He's not my father, John..." Meeting his gaze, her eyes danced with mirth. "He won't be meeting you at the door of his office with a 12-gage."

"No, but I bet the thought crossed his mind." John ran his hands along her arms, drawing goose bumps. "He's pretty protective of you." He smiled then, the kind of smile that made her stomach do all sorts of fun flip-flops. "Can't blame him though, you're worth a lot of protectin'..." He brought her mouth down to his again, taking his time in kissing her.

When he finally pulled away and stood, he helped her get her clothing back to rights but, despite their best efforts, she looked delightfully rumpled by the time they were done. "Dinner tonight?"

Kim smiled up at him. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." He leaned down, cupping her face in his palms as he kissed her. "I'll bring dinner."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Not Chinese again."

John laughed, stealing another kiss as well as dropping one on the tip of her nose. "Ok, no Chinese this time."

Reluctantly, she let go of him and started for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Kim?" John's voice stopped her with her hand on the doorknob.

"Mmm?"

Meeting his gaze, she felt her heart melt even before he spoke the words, "Love you," but actually hearing them brought an almost dreamy smile to her face.

"Love you too." After she'd eased the door shut behind her, Kim leaned back against it, her smile widening.

A soft laugh escaped her when she realized that she'd become one of the very people she'd been so mystified by. But then, now she understood what she hadn't then. It didn't matter who knew, or who gossiped about it, they couldn't understand it. And it might have been a fluffy, frivolous thought but Kim didn't think they could. Didn't think they could understand how easily John Doggett turned her head and convinced her to throw her practicalities out the nearest window and the truth was, she didn't care.

Scandal of all scandals...

She simply didn't care.

Resisting the urge to hum, she started toward the elevator already counting the time to her next break.

She'd have just enough time to sneak down for another visit...and, with an attitude that would have done any agent of the X-Files proud, to hell with anyone thought.

Everyone needed to be a little scandalous now and then...

It was good for the soul.


End file.
